The Dark Nobody
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Lord Garmadon disguises himself to go visit Lloyd, but the blond eventually sees through it. Family oriented c:


I, Lord Garmadon, notice many things as I walk through the city that the ninjas hold so dear and near their little hearts. Though first, I should explain how I was able to get here. I had to use extensive pure white concealer and porcelain skin toned foundation to make my snake-like face look like I were human again, first of all. Then I had to use my back-up "commoner" clothing, but my hair had never really changed besides it being long enough to hit my shoulder blades (in it's usual loose ponytail) and random shorter strands on my forehead. The aging process of mine is stunned enough that I still pass for my late thirties, while my younger brother looks much older. I can't grow facial hair and had to draw on eyebrows (that looked as real as I could make them), but I could live without eyelashes I suppose. And the eyes... I wasn't going to waste my money on stupid colored contacts that I would barely wear.

Anyways; I made my way through the large city, getting stared at every so often in my simple black polo and comfortable jeans, with skull flip-flops I got at a garage-sale so I could throw out the old sneakers and socks I had lying around... (thankfully I'm still fit, but perhaps that could be the snake part of me as well; my pupils dilated a bit in the sun).

I know I could probably trick the naive ninjas that my brother, Wu, trained by himself, but he would be another story. Maybe he'd be grateful I actually wanted to visit and believe some sob story about how I changed. I doubted I would- I merely want to see my young son, Lloyd. I may be many things, but I would never want to hurt my own child.

...Who wasn't my child at all... I couldn't bring myself to admit I actually burned the village his original residence had been as a baby and he had been the only survivor that stayed behind in the tormenting hour it had taken to get at every poverty built building that stood tall and awkwardly. In a sick way I think I saved him, from growing up in fear that nearby Serpentine would grab him in the middle of the night; well, so I'd think. In fact, I can't help but believe I would've kept up having my feeling boxed away in my dark and crumpled heart. I may never say anything to him at all, he'd accept the fact he was adopted eventually; yet he wouldn't forgive I'm the reason he was orphaned in the first place.

Finally I reached the dingy home of the ninjas and I took a moment before knocking on the door; thinking up an alter-ego and a voice to cover up my cruel undertones quickly. Right as I had it down in my head, the door opened to none other than Lloyd. Speak of the devil, I thought amused.

"Are you another salesperson?" drawled the child, clearly unamused.

"No, no," I managed to brush the comment away with my carefree voice, or at least when I had it.

The boy looked interested now, probably curious as to who this stranger could be, "Oh are you the trainer that's one of Sensei Wu's friends?" before I could say anything he tugged me in and slammed the door in excitement, "Wow, you look too cool to be a silly old guy like I expected! I wonder what kind of elements you know?"

I latched onto this new lie easily, "Well, I was told to show you natural moves instead," I said non-chalantly liking this fib better than the salesperson one by far. This one was too perfect to be true.

Lloyd ate it up like he did candy, "Oh, sweet, I need help there the most; which stinks cause-" he pulled up the hood to the darker green ninja suit of his and had it so I could only see the rectangle strip of face around his eyes, but where his mouth was moved as he continued, "I'm the Green Ninja!" He put his black gloved hands on his hips proudly, but as as I stayed silent he dropped them slowly so they hung at his sides, "Sorry, but... I don't have my dad around to impress, well... at all, so I try to impress Uncle Wu and Kai-" I swear a light blush adorned his cheeks at saying the red ninja's name- "and the other ninjas, you know?"

We ended up sitting on the ripped couch instead of starting training; but then again that was never my intention in the first place, "I know, my father was usually to busy to pay attention to me, because I was the older one. It was always W-... my younger brother who got all the attention that was any good."

Nodding at me and seemed to be inspecting my facial features a bit, he spoke, "You kinda look like my dad, is that weird?" I gaped a minute, I had never show him pictures of me before; I was always ashamed of my looks, so I usually only took a picture every so often of Lloyd as he grew up or I got cute little pictures of him when he went to regular school. "I got some from when he was a teenager and stuff from Uncle-" Wu will pay- "And I hope I look like my dad when I grow older, and I hopefully won't get bitten by a snake."

Double ouch; first my heartstrings get played by Lloyd then he kind of ruins it... but I guess he is only ten, so I pretend not be affected to much and throw back, "So tell me about this Kai."

"W-what about him?" He shuffled his legs on the couch and avoids looking at me, I take this time to glance in the cracked mirror across from us; my cover-up is still working- good. I just need a little bit longer with my son, just enough to feel like a good father figure, well at least I'll know that this visit was bonding time. Instead of planning domination I think about my child- like any good evil parent would do, I suppose. Maybe even get the award?

"Well," I smile gently, "You separated him from the other ninjas, so perhaps he has some alternate meaning than a friend?" I hinted, pretending I didn't know fully well that the red ninja was at least sixteen and that I would skin the teen alive if he touched my son... or anyone at the moment, to be honest.

Lloyd looked at me and took a breath, "I mean, I know he's too old for me and that he's really dedicated Cole and Zane, another guy I like I guess... he's with Jay now, but I dunno how it'd work though. Then again, now that I think about it; all four of them are pretty looking..."

Fire and ground ninja together? Android and an electric ninja; who could easily short circuit the other? And last but not least, my kid, who wants them all; and was the green ninja, which concept they wanted. Ah, my dear brother had a lot on his training plate.

As I about said something more, the boy got really close to my face and wiped down my cheek with a few fingers curiously- No! No! No!- and looked at the foundation and concealer on his fingers, "You're wearing makeup, why do you need-" his eyes then widened and he backed up a bit. I then looked into the mirror yet again to see my blackened cheek with a few marking lines somewhat visibly. "How- But- Dad, why-" I quickly stood up and briskly made my way to the back door, but Lloyd was crying out, "Dad, please stay!" I turned the knob slowly as if I was a lagging video game character, "Daddy please."

I nearly walked back to my son- adopted or not he was my own child- and hugged him hard, but it turned out being him making the effort to do so, getting on his tiptoes and squeezing my back so hard that it nearly started hurting and I started to cry a bit, but I heard the front door open and I knew whoever saw this would never let me leave, so I gave him a loving peck on his forehead and I rushed out the door despite his loud crying. It even started to rain and my cover-up became a gross dripping mess.

Much like my life. I was too far away now to hear Lloyd and walked too far away from the city to be noticed, but I still felt seen. But then again... I am a dark nobody so why should it matter?


End file.
